Way Worn
by Foxterr
Summary: *Sequel to Wretched* 15 years later. When Nikomi, the hanyou daughter of Sango, goes off on a quest to find the father she never knew, she encounters many dangers, rape, and even... love? **COMPLETE**
1. To Say Father

Author's Note: Hello everyone! This may be a sequel, but it isn't absolutely necessary that you read the first one. It could help, but you don't have to. I'd like to welcome all new comers to this fic, and all seasoned readers of Wretched. Thanks for coming to read this! Anyway, my favorite saying, **you stop reviewing; I stop writing.** Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ah how time flies. It seems like only yesterday that I was typing in that I didn't own InuYasha, and now… Now, I still don't. ** Rated PG-13 for course language, some mild, mild citrus (think kissing) and talk of sexual things pertaining to rape. **

Some information before reading this fic: Fifteen years have passed since the young hanyou child, Nikomi, was born from rape. The Shikon Jewel was completed a year after the child's birth, but that is a whole other story in itself. Either way, Kagome managed to destroy it, and has decided to live in the Feudal Era as InuYasha's mate, assuming the role of village miko after Kaede's timely death. The entire group now resides in the calm village, trying to keep life as normal as fate will allow them to.

And now, on with the sequel to Wretched I have aptly titled…  

Way Worn

Chapter 1: To Say Father

            InuYasha, the well known half demon, crouched low. The hanyou's amber eyes glittered as the sun reflected off of them. His gaze fixed intently on a large tree about one hundred yards away, as he growled deep in his throat and dug his claws into the dirt. Baring his sharp canines in a grin, he scoffed at the young female creature next to him, "I'm gonna beat you this time."

            Nikomi, the beautiful female half demon, laughed, her melodic voice a comfort for sore ears. She looked like a twin of the male hanyou next to her, also crouching low. Her silver hair whirling about her face, although cut in a more feminine way, with its single black stripe down one side. Her usually wide amber eyes narrowed as she gazed at the same tree, and the dog-like ears at the top of her head perked up in joy. "I don't think so," She giggle back to the hanyou, "I've beaten you three times so far. What makes you think that this time will be different?"

            A short grunt came from the male half demon as he braced himself, "Call it, Shippo." Nikomi glanced to her left at the fox demon. No longer a child, he was tall and sleek, standing on all fours like any other fox. His eyes were proud, and his red fur glistened as it reflected the rays of the sun.

            "Okay. Ready… Set… Go!" He yelled, loosing his regal air as he leapt forward with the last word, emphasizing it greatly.

            Nikomi and InuYasha were both off in a whirl of dust. Neither paid attention to the other as they fixed their gazes on the large tree. InuYasha's bright red robes fluttered behind him, causing him to look like a crimson fireball to anyone watching. Nikomi's robes were much like his, although hers ended in a fluttering ground length skirt at the end instead of pants. She resembled a green tornado as she flew down the stretch.

            InuYasha stopped directly in front of the tree. He allowed his eyes to focus on the world around him again, and caught sight of the young female. She was leaning up against the tree already, staring intently at her long claw-like nails.

            "What took you so long?" She joked, glancing up at him casually, "I've been here forever." She looked back down at her nails, picking out an invisible particle of dirt from one.

            The male hanyou looked quizzically at her, and then glanced at the kitsune next to him, "I don't understand it! Only fifteen and she can beat me in any race. I must be getting old or something." He rubbed the back of his neck with a clawed hand to ease the slight ache he felt from racing so much.

            "InuYasha! Nikomi! Are you two racing again? InuYasha, I told you to just give up. We all know that you aren't _still_ letting her win," Kagome, the village miko, trotted happily over from one of the huts. She had a bright smile on her face, as usual, with her hair tied back in the normal priestess fashion. She wore the large, white top and the baggy, red bottoms that were also the norm for the average miko. InuYasha straightened up, suddenly in good spirits after his loss. Then again, Kagome seemed to have that effect on him.

            "Hello, my pet," He smirked, knowing well that she hated to be called 'pet' but did it all the same. She shot him a glare, her smile only faltering slightly as she stopped in front of the three, standing on tiptoe to place a kiss on the male hanyou's lips.

            "Don't tease me, dog boy. Oh, Nikomi dear, your mother's looking for you," Kagome stated, averting her gaze from InuYasha, much to his sorrow. Of course, the hanyou being slightly possessive, perhaps even verging on jealous…

Oh, who was he kidding? He absolutely hated it when other people got Kagome's attention.

            He gently took her chin in his clawed hand, moving her face towards his. He bent down, until their lips where a breath apart, and kissed her. Nikomi shook her head as she walked away. Those two were almost too perfect together.

**************************

            "Mother! You wanted to see me?" Nikomi ran over with lightning speed to her mother, leaving a trail of kicked up dust where she had been. 

            Sango glanced at her daughter as she tried to arrange everything in the cart to fit as she cradled a blanketed bundle in her arms. She stopped moving things around for a moment to take a step back and ponder, handing the baby to Nikomi. The female hanyou cradled her half brother, rocking him gently back and forth in her arms.

            "Miroku's going to another village for a few days to ward off an evil spirit that they have been complaining about. Is there anything that you need while he's gone? How about a nice new kimono? That one is getting tattered." The village exterminator grabbed a torn hem from the green skirt of the kimono, lifting it up for her daughter to see. The same pleasant afternoon breeze flipped about the loose ponytail that she kept her hair in, and her green apron blew around, threatening to undo itself.

            Nikomi took it out of her mother's hands with her free hand, holding the torn hem protectively. She loved this kimono. Kagome had helped her make it, with InuYasha's as a model of course. It was a snug fit around her bust and middle, but the sleeves and skirt were extremely loose, allowing airflow. She adored the way the sleeves and skirt flowed about her like gentle green waves.

            "No, no, no!" The young hanyou girl said, taking a step back, "I'm not giving this one up."

            Sango sighed, shaking her head slightly. She was not a woman to argue so much, but also not one to let go of a battle so easily. She would continue to try and get her young daughter to see the light, but as Nikomi got older, it seemed to be getting harder. She stepped forward and took the child out of the hanyou's arms.

            "Good afternoon, dearest!" Miroku walked over, staff in hand. A seven-year-old girl in a little pink dress, and chin length, wavy black hair occupied his other hand. She was, of course, another one of Nikomi's half siblings. 

The monk's hair was tied up in the usual little tail he wore at the back of his neck, and his dark purple robes gently flowed around him. He placed a quick kiss on each of the children's heads, and a lingering one over Sango's lips before he climbed onto the cart. "I shall return in a few days. Everyone must be good," with that, he flipped the reins and the cart lurched forward with protesting creaks and squeaking.

            "Be careful!" Sango called after him, "I love you!" The little girl with the pink dress, Sigme, waved as she jumped up and down. Sango elbowed Nikomi painfully in the ribs, "Say goodbye to your father," She whispered under her breath.

            "He's not my father," The young hanyou girl muttered vehemently, but smiled and waved all the same. Although inside, she hated having to call him that name… Father. That wasn't what he was to her. Sure, he was a wonderful father figure, but to _call_ him her father was not what she wanted.

            Sango sighed deeply, taking Sigme's hand in her own and cradling the little boy, Anki, with her free arm, "I'm not going to get into that with you again."

****************************    

Nikomi walked listlessly down the path, the breeze causing her kimono to flow about her. The female hanyou's mind ran with thoughts of what her real father might be like. She stepped into the forest, allowing the welcoming shade to envelope her in a cooling wave. The sounds of creatures moving about on this fine day echoed in her ears. She knew where every mouse, every squirrel, and every harmless little forest demon lived. When she was younger, she had spent her time playing with many of these familiar creatures. 

** "I can't play with you. Mommy says that you can hurt me. You're a nasty, dirty, demon." **

            The village children's taunting still rang clearly in her ears, even after so long. She would have gone mad if it hadn't been for a few friends, and the faithful forest creatures.

The female hanyou found her favorite spot, a clearing with a large rock in the center. With a sigh she sat heavily upon it, bringing her knees to her chest, and encircling her arms around them. She gazed off into the forest, at nothing in particular. Her ears twitched to the side. The sounds of a leaf ripping and a branch bending caught her attention. Someone was spying on her.

            Letting go of her legs, she stood up on top of the rock and peered about the forest. The leaves waved gently at her as the breeze caught them, and the tree's branches creaked and snapped with movement. A bird in the distance chirped a happy song of summer, and a kitsune was rummaging for a rabbit far off.

            With the telltale crack and snap of a protesting branch, someone shifted above her. Suddenly, the creature jumped down from a branch above, grabbing her roughly around the shoulders and yanking her off the rock. Both landed with a soft thud onto the moss-covered ground. Nikomi struggled to get up as strong arms encircled over her, preventing her from moving.

            "Help…" Was the only thing that she could utter before a hand covered her mouth.

Extra Author's Note: I know that this fic starts out a little slow, but it'll get better. I hoped that you liked it! If you want to find out what happens next, go review!


	2. Tag and the Moonless Night

Author's Note: Hey everyone. This chapter took a lot longer than I would have liked. It just wasn't flowing. Perhaps it still isn't. I spent three days just trying to fix it up. I hope that it's still good. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! We hit my goal of 13, and even surpassed it! So, keep up the great reviewing. Remember, you stop reviewing; I stop writing. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Eye know own InuYasha. Is there something wrong with that sentence?

Way Worn

Chapter 2: Tag and then the Moonless Night

Nikomi struggled in vain against her attacker. She tried to scream, but the hand that covered her mouth quickly turned it into a muffled sound that was barely audible. The female hanyou tried to force her panicked mind to come up with something to save her. Slowly, an idea formed.

            Wasting no time, Nikomi opened her mouth as wide as the hand would allow her to, and bit down upon the tender flesh with her canines. When she felt the creature's grip loosen, she jerked herself around, and punched with as much force as she could gather into her attacker's stomach.

            During those moments, Nikomi's mind had panicked, and as a result, her eyes had become almost blurry. She took a few steps back, still facing her attacker, as her eyes focused. The female hanyou gasped when he finally came into vision.

            "Ouch…" The creature groaned, hunched over, and holding his stomach, "Are you trying to kill me?"

            Nikomi began to laugh then. Waves of giggles and chirps came forth from her mouth, sounding as beautiful as her naturally melodic voice. She laughed until tears formed at the bases of her eyes, and she clutched her stomach until she was literally doubled over with laughter.

            "I don't find it very funny…" The creature groaned, managing to stand up almost straight, "You punch really hard. If I knew you were gonna do that, I would have never…"

            She put a hand up to silence him, still quaking with silent laughter as she gasped, "No, it's okay! A dirty trick, but a good one!"

            Dayu, adopted hanyou son of Kagome and InuYasha, grinned at the female. He loved playing tricks on her. It was always so easy, since she never seemed to be paying attention.

            "You're awful," Nikomi sputtered, picking up a chunk of moss and throwing it at him. It hit the shoulder of his dark blue kimono, bouncing off harmlessly. He joined her in laughter now, knowing that she wasn't angry with him. The male hanyou's black hair was short, and tied in a little ponytail in the back. It reminded Nikomi a little of Miroku's hair, save for the black, pointed wolf ears that twitched at the top of his head. His sharp canines flashed as he laughed, and his amber eyes sparkled.

            "I knew that I'd get you good this time! Think of it as payback for that time by the stream when you pushed me in." He chuckled, walking over and throwing an arm around her shoulder as she straightened up.

            Nikomi managed to suppress her laughter long enough to remove his arm with a playful toss. Without a thought, she dashed forward with a giggle, "Catch me if you can!"

            Dayu laughed along with the female hanyou as he lunged forward towards her, catching up quickly. Their voices rang clear in the quite, afternoon air, harmonizing almost perfectly. They ran through the forest, leaping with ease over fallen trees and bushes. Soon, Nikomi took a sharp turn, and they found themselves racing through the tall grass as the sun beat down upon them.

            Just as Dayu caught up, and was about to tag the female hanyou, she leapt forward, landing on the ground and rolling away. Before the confused male could figure out what was going on, she whipped around and grabbed his leg, sending him head over heals onto the ground.

            After much giggling, rolling, and dodging of tags through the tall grass, Nikomi soon found herself underneath Dayu as she gasped to catch her breath. Both were too exhausted to notice the strange position that they were in. Even if the two had known, they probably wouldn't have cared, being such wonderful childhood friends.

            Just then, Shippo appeared. He stepped regally into the little clearing of bent grass that the two had made, and stared. "What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously, cocking his head to the side with his ears perked up.

            Male and female hanyou met eyes for a moment, and both blushed a deep shade of crimson as Dayu rolled off of her. "Oops…" He mumbled, cracking an unsure grin. Nikomi giggled as she sat up, looking over at Shippo.

            "It's okay, Shippo. We weren't doing anything," She spoke to him as Dayu chuckled in the background, "Just playing tag."

            The mature kitsune glared at both of them for a moment, pondering their answer. With a nod of acceptance, he turned and trotted off, much to the delight of the village children. They squealed with glee whenever they saw the little fox coming towards them. He would proceed to change into a pink ball, and bounce around for them. A childish form, he knew, but it made the children happy.

***********************

            Dayu picked off pieces of bark as he sat on the tall branch of a tree. He leaned up against the trunk, sighing deeply as he cast his gaze to the star-filled sky. His black, pointed ears perked up as he listened to the sounds of creatures shuffling about in the night. It was important that the male hanyou stayed outside in the trees to watch over the territory with his father.

            Well, not his actual father. Although he couldn't even remember his real family, since they had abandoned him when he was six in the famed InuYasha Forest. Now sixteen, he was almost a full-grown wolf/human hanyou, expected to help his "father" with the land.

            Guarding the territory was a tedious, meaningless task. Ever since InuYasha had mated Kagome, no youkai had dared come within feet of his territory. But, his father insisted that they still guard it. Sesshomaru was still out there somewhere, and they must protect Nikomi from him.

Nikomi…

            He shook his head roughly, driving the thoughts out, as the hair at the top of his head flowed about. She was his best friend, and he wasn't supposed to think about her _that_ way. Besides, the way that she acted made it clear; she still saw him as she did when they were children.

            'But I'm not a child anymore. I'm full grown. I'm old enough to take care of a female, and to protect her!' His mind yelled in vain. He sighed again, his ears pressing flat against his head as he closed his eyes drearily and his thoughts wondered over the female hanyou's past. 

He knew well the story of Sesshomaru and the rape of Sango. It was a frightening one to think about, and Nikomi must never know the true story of her father, for her own good. She had almost been killed those many years ago, and a few other times in her life that she thankfully could not recall.

            Unconsciously, Dayu began clenching his fists in unknown rage, only to realize it when his claws drew blood from his palms. He looked down, allowing the blood to run off the wound. It would clot, and he would wash it off tomorrow. This wasn't the first time he had found himself acting with this strange rage towards Nikomi's sad story. 

            He looked towards the hut, watching the steady glow of the fire that Kagome must be cooking on. What was she up to this late at night? It was not unheard of the miko staying up late hours in the night to cure a sick villager, but as far as the hanyou knew, no one was seriously sick or injured within miles.

            He stood up, jumping down from his tree and landing soundlessly onto the ground. He listened for InuYasha in the distance, hoping that his father hadn't heard him. 'I'm sure to get a good wallop for leaving my spot,' he thought with a soundless chuckle. InuYasha would never strike a small child, but once they got old enough, he was bound to give them a good whack on the back of the head at some point. It was more funny than anything else.

            He walked over to the window, his bare feet not making a sound. With his ears alert for trouble behind him, he focused his other senses on the inside of the hut. His amber eyes narrowed as he watched his mother by the fire.

            Kagome kneeled in the middle of the hut, poking the fire with a wet stick. The glow dancing softly over her troubled face as she worked. The woman had a pot boiling over the flames, and watched it intently as she stirred it. She seemed to be concentrating on something, with her eyes not moving from the bubbling, green liquid inside.

            Dayu's eyes scanned the room, noticing something important missing. Where was Nikomi? She was normally sleeping soundly in the corner at this time of night.

            Suddenly, the male hanyou felt strong hands grab him and whip him around. The figure was hard to see, since there was no moon out tonight, but he could see the shadow of flowing hair and the glint of wide eyes. It was Nikomi; he could smell her scent. She glanced worriedly towards the window, allowing the dim light from inside to cast over her face. She turned to gaze into his eyes, and raised a finger to her lips, "Shhh…" The sound barely came out, but both their ears could hear it. 

She grabbed his arm, and pulled him into the forest, back to her clearing. Both perked their ears, listening for any eavesdroppers. The night was almost pitch black, save for the tiny glints of the stars in the sky. The sounds of night creatures reached their ears, but nothing more. Dayu looked back to her in question, cocking his head slightly to the side.

            He froze when her face began to get close to his. His insides did flip flops, and his mind whirled….

Extra Author's Note: Remember that Dayu is the ADOPTED son of Kagome and InuYasha. So don't go accusing me of writing about incest! I just thought that I'd mention that, cause I know someone would have. Well, thanks for reading. If you want more, go review!


	3. Whispers of the Night

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks to all that reviewed. I didn't get as many as I had hoped for this time, so this chapter is shorter. Don't think that I don't notice when you don't review! So this time, pay attention to this part: if you stop reviewing; I stop writing. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out, I was just plain lazy.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I am Justin Timberlake's 6th puppeteer. Someone's gotta move his left arm when he dances! Lol, just kidding. They wouldn't give me that job.

Way Worn

Chapter 3: Whispers of the Night

Dayu's senses tried desperately to understand exactly what was going on with his body. All thought had left his mind, and little whispers of heat fluttered underneath his skin where her hand gently touched his arm. He stared at her, silently watching as her lips came towards his.

            She turned her head to the side, just as she was a breath away from him. Dayu's heart sank as his thoughts quickly returned. She was telling him something, whispering it almost silently. The male hanyou shuddered slightly as her lips barely brushed against his sensitive ear.

"I think that your mother's trying to kill me." 

Dayu pulled away, cocking his head to the side in question. "What?" He asked, knowing that his ears had not lied, but asking her to explain.

            "She is," Nikomi nodded her head, glancing in the direction of the hut, "I told her that I had to go to the bathroom, so that she would let me out. You saw her. She was cooking that awful green stuff that she feeds me every night. She's trying to kill me with it!"

            Dayu shook his head, smiling slightly, "You're not making any sense. Why would my mother, the miko and protector of this village, try to kill you?"

            Nikomi began to ramble now. The male hanyou could tell that she had thought this out for a little while, but not completely through. He tuned out most of it, since it was all nonsense. She continued, without taking a breath in between sentences. He began to worry when she turned a bright red.

            Reaching out with his clawed hands, he took her shoulders in a gentle grip, and stared into her eyes, "Nikomi, breath." He said, shaking her slightly. The female hanyou inhaled deeply, regular color coming back to her face. Dayu sighed and added, "Don't you think that if that green stuff was poison, it would have killed you by now?"

            She regarded him; her eyes told that she was in deep thought. Dayu watched, half wondering if his pretty female friend had gone insane. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, and her ears went back to block out the sounds of the night.

            After a moment, Nikomi looked up with a sheepish grin on her face. Even in the dark, the male hanyou could tell that her cheeks were deeply flushed in embarrassment.

            "I guess I didn't think of that," She giggled softly at her own stupidity, but stopped and wrinkled her perfect nose, "But… That stuff is horrible, and she won't tell me what it's for. She gave me some before I came out here, and told me to come back in shortly."

            Dayu chuckled deeply, "I'm sure that you'll be fine. She's probably just giving you some type of medicine… or something along those lines. Mother would never do anything to hurt more than a fly. Well… save for evil demons, but that's not the point."

            Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes alerted both to the fact that they were being watched. Dayu instinctively stepped protectively in front of Nikomi, but she stepped to the side so that they were shoulder to shoulder, or more so, arm to shoulder.

            "Show yourself," The male hanyou called to the darkness, flexing his claws. Nikomi, knowing that she could take care of herself, allowed her teeth to show, in a gesture of dominance towards the unknown.

            "What are you two doing?" A voice came, familiar, yet not. Out of the shadows, a figure appeared. He wore a red kimono, and his hand rested on the hilt of a sword. Dayu relaxed, knowing who it was. He now understood why they hadn't been caught earlier.

            InuYasha's black hair disappeared in the night, blending with the darkness around it. His ears lay in human spots, at the sides of his head, and his claws were gone. It was the night of the new moon, and he was human.

            "Father… We were…" Dayu spoke, trying to answer. How could he tell InuYasha that someone had accused his beloved Kagome of trying to kill someone?

            InuYasha waved his hand in the air to silence the male. He spoke as he turned away, "Nikomi, go back to bed. Dayu, I need you to help me tonight. I can't hear like I normally can, or smell." With that, he disappeared into the forest, leaving the two alone again.

            "I'm surprised he didn't whack me for leaving my spot," Dayu mused, scratching his head. He turned towards Nikomi, and was startled to see her swaying as she stood. "Are you alright?" He asked, worry in his eyes.

            She looked up meekly, grinning almost as if she were tired, "Yeah… I'll be fine. I just need some sleep, which is weird because I've been sleeping a lot lately. I'm still worried about that stuff, but-" She swayed violently, and Dayu caught her in his arms as she fell, unconscious. 

Extra Author's Note: Interested in finding out what happens next? Go review! I'm watching you through your computer screen. Don't you dare click on that back button! The review button is right below this to the left. Go on…


	4. Glittering Stars

Author's Note: SO SORRY! It's been so long since my last update, but I recently got a job, and it's sucking away all of my time. Plus, I had a bad case of the evil writer's block for a little while. Not my week, or month for that matter. Anyway, I've been using what time I do have to finish up my website. You can check it out

on my bio page. It's a shrine called _Love Them Ears_. Hope you like it! Anyway, I was pleased with the amount of reviews that I got. Good job, guys! So this chapter is normal length. Still, you stop reviewing; I stop writing. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I do have some lint in my pocket. Hey! Wasn't this job supposed to take care of that?!

Way Worn

Chapter 4: Glittering Stars

            "Mother!" Dayu yelled with raging fury as he walking into the center of the village. It was late, and the stars twinkled in the sky above the humble place. The male hanyou's sensitive ears caught the sounds of humans stirring in their huts.

            _"It's one of the demons. He is angry. I fear for my life when they become angry…"_

Yes, they were afraid of him. They had become used to InuYasha by now. But the other male, with the ragged wolf ears and the sharper canines, dug up their old fears. Dayu looked down at Nikomi, lying limp in his arms. Her face was relaxed as though she was peacefully sleeping, and she was as beautiful as ever. How could the villagers also fear her?

She was the child of Sesshomaru.

            He shook his head, and rage burned anew in his amber eyes, **"Mother!" **Kagome dashed out of the woods, her quick and jittery movements told the hanyou that she was worried, and frightened. Dayu watched angrily as the miko stopped running, and looked around frantically. Her eyes met her son's and he could smell the immense relief on her scent.

            "There she is! Oh gods, I thought that she had collapsed in the forest. Why didn't she come back to the hut?" Kagome trotted over to her son and the female hanyou, her eyes glittering with that constant sparkle, as they always seemed to. He would never understand it.

            "Why would she collapse in the first place?" Dayu shot back vehemently. He was not happy, and he didn't bother to hide it. His black ears pressed flat against his head, and he clutched Nikomi tightly, his nails pressing into the fabric of her kimono.

            Kagome laughed quietly to herself. She looked innocently back up at her son, and smiled, "I simply gave her a remedy. It was to help her sleep."

            Dayu snarled and turned away from her, "I don't believe you. You tried to kill her." Kagome looked hurt at this, and stepped to his side, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. The male hanyou stopped and looked at her.

            "I would never do that, and you know it. I'll explain it in the morning. Right now, you're waking up all the villagers. Go back to help InuYasha, and I'll take care of Nikomi. Go on…" Kagome walked next to Dayu as he went back to the hut, and laid Nikomi in the corner. With one last, longing glance towards her while he stood in the doorway, he turned and left.

            "Poor thing…" Kagome mused.

****************************

            "Much better." InuYasha said after his body transformed back into his regular self. He sat in a tree, staring up at the sunrise.

            "Everything's fine on that end of the forest. Can I go eat now?" Dayu walked over, dark circles around his eyes. He normally slept during his night watch, but last night, sleep refused to come. 

            InuYasha nodded, only glancing at his son for a second. He turned his gaze back to the sunrise, allowing his mind to wander.

            Dayu was his adopted son, a poor little wretch Kagome found in the forest eleven or so years ago. He had been six then, a sickly whelp. Ugly not to mention, with ragged, pointed, wolf ears on top of his head that were too big, and covered in dirt. Dayu had shaped up to be a strong, healthy, and fine looking hanyou. He was helpful at times, but wolf demon blood coursed through his veins, and InuYasha hated that scent.

            But Kagome, with her ever-pure heart, pleaded with him to allow the little wretch to stay. By that time, they had only been planning to have pups of their own, since Kagome was still young. Even through all of the harsh training that she had to endure with Kaede, Kagome gave her heart to that little hanyou.

            InuYasha closed his eyes and grinned. Kagome, his Kagome, was the most beautiful creature that ever walked this time, and the next. She was his soul, his all. How could he refuse to take in the whelp after looking into her eyes?

***************************

            Nikomi forced her eyes to open and yawned. She could tell that it was morning, since she could hear the birds waking, and the air was damp with the night's dew. She rose slowly from the floor, stretching her tired muscles. The hut was empty, save for her, and it was fairly dark inside. The female hanyou stood up, but swayed and put a hand to the wall to steady herself. Her head pounded with a horrible headache.

            "Oh… What the…" Nikomi's body shuddered and quaked. She closed her eyes tight, brought both of her clawed hands to her head, and fell to her knees with a small cry. "She's trying to kill me…" She managed to whisper before she went out cold.

***************************

            "Nikomi?" Dayu opened the door of his mother's hut slowly. The female hanyou had been sleeping for almost the entire day, and he was slightly worried.

            The inside of the hut was only partially lit from the single window, and he squinted his eyes to see her. His ears caught the sounds of someone choking back sobs. "Nikomi?" He asked again, stepping into the hut and closing the door behind him.

            "I'm here," she mumbled to him, finally able to stop her crying, but her body continued to shake. She was curled up in a dark corner of the hut, tears streaming down her face. Dayu walked over and kneeled next to her.

            "What's wrong?" He asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. He slowly pulled it away when he saw her flinch at his touch. "Are you alright?"

            She took in a deep, shuddering breath, and whispered, "What did your mother give me? My head… Oh, my head…" She pulled her hands back up to her aching head, and rocked back and forth as she clutched her hair.

            Dayu backed away, unsure of what to do. "I'll go get Mother…" He whispered, and turned to leave.

            "No!" Nikomi screamed, reaching a trembling, clawed hand out towards him in plea, "Please… She did this to me," The female hanyou pulled her hand back onto her head and shuddered, "I know that you don't understand, but I can't trust her anymore. I have to leave."

            Dayu shook his head, "You aren't leaving anytime soon. Someone has to take care of you."

            She raised her eyes to look at him, her tear stained cheeks red from sobbing. "I have to go. You don't understand, and you probably never will. I need to find my father. I need to know who I am."

            He sat down beside her, leaning his head against the wall and staring up towards the ceiling. "But I do," He stated, turning to look at her, "I'm adopted, remember?"

            She shook her head, but winced and stopped. "It's different," She said, wiping her eyes. The pain was beginning to go away, and she could feel her senses clearing. "You knew your parents. You knew them for six years. Besides, you're content here, with your new family. Me… I'm nothing but the bastard child of a demon exterminator. These people aren't my family." She sniffed, feeling tears well up again. With a defiant blink, she forced them back, pain building in her throat from forcing down the emotions.

            He sighed, looking back towards the ceiling. There was nothing he could do. Once Nikomi made up her mind, there was no stopping her.

*************************

            Nikomi flung the pack over her shoulder and turned to face the forest. The moon was but a sliver in the sky. Poor light to travel by, but it made no matter, since her eyes could see well enough in the dark.

            Looking up, the female hanyou saw the stars glittering almost joyously above her. She was starting a new life, and on her own for the first time, but somehow not afraid. It was exciting, with a thrilling danger behind it.

            Nikomi turned to look one last time upon the place where she had grown up. It was the place where her family lived, and the place where her memories had been made. She was turning her back on it now; leaving it for a new life. No one knew, either, all of them asleep in their huts. She felt a pang of guilt as she looked over them.

            With a sigh the female hanyou turned back towards the forest, tightening her hold on the bag for reassurance. Determination set in her eyes; she looked up towards the sky, and walked into the forest in the direction of the brightest star.

Extra Author's Note: It's a bit rushed, but I had writer's block and had some trouble with this chapter. Remember, that I can see you. I'm watching you… 0 0 (those are my eyes…) Go review!!!!


	5. Wanderer

Author's Note: I'm still alive, no worries. Sorry about the wait, but time is has not been on my side lately. Still isn't, actually. Oh well. You guys did pretty good on reviews, and that made me happy. So, that didn't affect the length of this chapter. I just figured that the place where I stopped was a good one. I'll try to update sooner. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to do so. Remember, you stop reviewing; I stop writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Pulls the lint out of her pocket Hey! This looks a little like Inu… But I still don't own the real one.

Way Worn

Chapter 6: Wanderer

"She's gone," Dayu walked over to Sango. The former exterminator, now full time mother, sat by a fire with her baby boy, Anki, cradle in her arms. She was humming a lullaby to him as she poked the fire absently with a stick.

            "I know," She replied. Looking down, she stopped the lullaby, since the child had fallen asleep. With a sigh, she brought both arms up and hugged the sleeping boy tightly to her chest. "I'm worried about her, Dayu."

            The half demon sat down next to the two with a sigh. It was early morning, and the sun was still climbing slowly through the sky. Dayu's ears caught the sounds of every forest animal that stirred. Some going back to their beds after a long night of hunting, and others just beginning to wake up.

            "I am too. We shouldn't be, though. Nikomi can take care of herself," He said, partly to ease her mind, but mostly trying desperately to make himself feel better. His mind itched with worry, and somewhere deep down, he wondered if he'd ever see her again.

            "You care a lot for her. Don't you?" Sango asked, looking up towards the half demon.

            Dayu blushed slightly. He felt the heat slowly creep up into his cheeks, causing them to flush. But with a shake, the color left. He nodded.

            Sango nodded along with him. She gazed down at the face of her baby boy, and smiled. She remembered when Nikomi was small enough to be cradled in her arms. She remembered the little tuft of white hair floating like a cloud a top the little girl's head. She could still almost feel the velvety softness of new fur on tiny, pink ears that twitched with the breeze. She remembered…

            Sango felt tears burn the back of her eyes, and blinked forcefully to hold them back. She remembered Sesshomaru… His cold voice, his emotionless face, his words…

            _"__Here this, though. If I ever see her again, I shall kill her without a second thought."_

Sango shuddered as her body suddenly became cold. She held little Anki closer to her chest, as if she was trying to prevent him from leaving her. A single tear made its way down her cheek, landing on the blanket that wrapped the little boy.

            Dayu watched. He stayed quiet, knowing that he should leave the woman with her thoughts for a moment. No matter how painful they were.

            After a moment, Sango looked up with a strengthening smile playing across her lips. She sniffed a few times, to rid her body of any traces of the tears. "Dayu?" She asked, "Could you… Look after her for me? I would really appreciate—"

            "I was planning to anyway," He cut off the end of her sentence, happy to finally be asked. The hanyou stood up quickly, and smiled, "I'll make sure that she stays safe, Sango. Don't worry."

******************************

            "Oh no, you don't have to…" Nikomi crouched on the ground, smiling at the little rabbit demon in front of her. The small, white demon offered her a paw full of berries and nuts as it chattered happily.

            "No, I couldn't take that. Feed it to your family. After all, anybody would have-" She was cut off as the little creature shoved the berries into her hands. Obviously it wasn't taking no for an answer.

            "Alright…" the female hanyou sighed. She put the berries in her pouch, and turned back towards the rabbit demon, "But really, anyone would have saved you. I mean it would have been horrible for me to just stand and watch while a hawk ate you. Thanks for the berries, though."

            The creature nodded with a smile. After a slight bow, it hopped off towards its family. Nikomi watched it, satisfied. Helping other creatures felt… good. It was nice to feel like you made a difference.

            Shouldering her pack, Nikomi stood up, and glanced at her surroundings. She had been wandering for nearly a day now, and she had not found anyone who knew of the whereabouts of her father. At least, she assumed no one knew, since every time she asked a passing friendly demon, they ran off.

            With a sigh, the female half demon continued her wandering.

****************************

            Dayu's nose hovered a few inches above the path. He inhaled deeply, breathing in all of the scents that mingled together as few loose dirt particles stirred. Sitting up, the hanyou laid his black ears flat against his head and sneezed, causing a cloud of dust to fly upwards in front of him. Nikomi's scent was strong on the path. She had been here only a few hours ago.

            Dayu heard a rustle in the bushes a few feet away, and stood up. Quickly, he jumped through, and found a little rabbit demon. It squealed as a hawk angrily attacked it with its talons, yelling about despicable half demons spoiling its fun.

            "Hey!" the male hanyou yelled, running towards the two. The hawk demon glared for a moment, but flew off.

            "Are you okay?" Dayu asked the rabbit demon. It smiled and held out a handful of red berries.

***************************

            No one. Not one person had any idea. The last one she asked actually screamed and ran off. Her ears were still ringing. She had already learned not to bother asking humans. They either tried to shoot her with an arrow, or run her over with their cart. Having a limb severed from her body did not appeal to the female hanyou at all.

            It had been a beautiful day, one of those days that any wanderer relishes in. It had been warm, and a gentle breeze wafting through the trees kept the air cool. The sun was going down now, and the sky began to grow dark. The air lost the sun's heat, and the breeze became slightly colder.

After walking quietly for some time, Nikomi stopped in the middle of the path. She perked up her ears, and slowed her breathing, listening as she stood completely still.

            Something jumped down from the tree above her, landing on the ground soundlessly. As it turned to face her, the female hanyou laid her ears flat against her head and let out a soft yelp.

Extra Author's Note: Like I said, it seemed like a good spot to stop. Just to tell you, this is an evil cliffhanger, because the thing that jumped down is NOT Dayu… Uh Oh! Go review if you want to find out what it is!


	6. Youkai Markings

Author's Note: Looks like this has turned into an update every two weeks. I can keep up with that schedule. Hopefully… Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter than usual, mostly because there weren't as many reviews as I would have liked. Oh well, do better next time. If you don't, well… You know the saying, if you stop reviewing; I stop writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. We have a new villain of my own creation to make an appearance. Enter Juro! 

Disclaimer: Sing to the song "Stuck" by Stacy Oricco I… Don't own InuYasha today, or anyone from the show. But if you let me have them, I'd be glad to use them for my twisted fun. I am trippin, I'm never gonna have them. You know what, I don't own the song either. So no suing!

Way Worn

Chapter 6: Youkai Markings

His eyes were gray. They showed a cold and unforgiving creature, a creature that despises kindness, and relishes in murder, a creature that thrives on death and destruction.

            Nikomi gasped and backed up a few steps, her courage temporarily leaving her. But she found that moving soon became impossible. Those eyes… She could not tear her gaze away, yet she was so frightened.

            After a few moments, the female hanyou managed to gather her wits, and spoke in a trembling voice, "Wh…Who are you?"

            He smiled. The effect from this new motion was not what Nikomi had been expecting. His face almost glowed with a hidden joy, causing the girl to relax slightly. She took in a deep breath, but let it out quickly in another low gasp when she saw his eyes again. They had changed. No longer the cold and stormy gray, but a warm and lovely violet. They sparkled at her.

            It seemed as if a weight had been lifted from her body. With renewed strength and courage, she asked again, "Who are you?"

            His hair, which was a deep crimson color much like blood, swept about his face. It was only ear length, and was a tousle about his head. The clothes he wore were stranger than any that Nikomi had ever seen before. He wore a dark green kimono, with a cloak made of rainbow colored feathers about his shoulders.

            "Juro is my name, love. And may I ask yours?" His voice was smooth and calm. It seemed to flow from his lips like silk through waving fingers.

            She faltered for a moment, caught in his gaze again. This time her body didn't go numb, as it had before. She felt a strange new tingling sensation that began at her fingertips and her toes, and shot up pleasantly throughout the rest of her body.

            "I'm Nikomi. What do you want with me?" She ignored the strange feeling, and forced her words to sound as normal as possible.

            He smiled again, and the female hanyou's knees went weak. His teeth were normal, much like a human's, and she noticed the demon marks on his cheeks, three blue stripes on each side. Her gaze continued to travel upward as she stared. His eyebrows arched up amusedly, and his violet eyes sparkled. That red hair was so strange… it was not like Shippo's, which was bright and cheerful, but a mysterious and almost alluring color.

            "You. I've come for you."

**********************************

            A growl formed deep in Dayu's throat as he watched the scene before him. He hadn't imagined finding Nikomi like this, hiding in the bushes as he watched another male hold her hands. Who was that creature?

            The male hanyou's eyes narrowed as he watched the hands of the demon move along the length of Nikomi's arm. How _dare_ that creature touch _his_ female! With an amazingly loud snarl, Dayu leapt out, and ran to the two.

            The strange demon with the red hair stood up, slowly and calmly. Nikomi remained silent, with a look beyond surprise set on her lovely face. The male hanyou watched as a soft blush crept its way along her cheeks as she let go of the demon's hand.

            Dayu stopped his rush, his sanity returning for a moment as he looked upon the Nikomi's face. What had happened? The rage that he had felt had driven him into an insane fury. What was going on?

            With an angry growl, the male hanyou crouched for a leap. His body seemed to be working of its own accord. His mind and all logic screamed at him to stop, but it was useless. His female had been violated, and that was all the youkai side of him knew.

            Desperately, Dayu could think of only one thing to save the life of this demon before him. Forcing all of his will into his right arm, Dayu slashed his left arm deeply with his claws.

            Now the youkai surfacing in the male hanyou could comprehend something else: pain.

            With a cry of anguish, Nikomi ran towards her best friend. "Dayu! What happened?" Working quickly, she tore off a strip of cloth from the bottom of her skirt, and began to wrap it around the profusely bleeding arm.

            Dayu looked up into her eyes, and saw tears of worry and fear in them. She glanced up, and they met eyes. Dayu's body gave an involuntary shudder.

            Nikomi broke eye contact for a moment, and reached up one clawed hand towards the male hanyou's face. He did not flinch, nor did he growl or snarl. His youkai half was quickly retreating back inside.

            She brushed his cheek gently, barely touching it, "Stripes…" She whispered, "Youkai markings."

            Dayu reached up to take her hand, but found himself flying through the air. His body hit the trunk of a large tree with such force, that he could taste the blood coming up his throat. With a groan, he slid down to the base of the tree.

            "Dayu!" Nikomi screamed. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she started to run towards him, but the strange, red haired demon grabbed her before she could take more than two steps.

            "Leave him, love. Such a pretty creature, like yourself, needs more from a mate than a bloody hanyou could ever give." His silken voice changed with the last word, to a rough and fearful tone.

            "No…" Dayu tried to protest, but all that he could manage was a choking sound, and blood dribbling from his mouth. Summoning his youkai side again took only a moment, and he was half way up before the gray eyes hit him.

            His body went still, even though rage and demon blood burned within him, he could not will himself to move. His gaze was fixed on those strange gray eyes. 'Nikomi!" He mouthed the word, unable to get it out. She looked so frightened… She was crying.

******************************

Nikomi struggled with all her might in the grasp of the demon, but it was futile. Why wasn't Dayu moving? His eyes… Her best friend's eyes were blood red, and his face had the youkai stripes. It startled her to see him like that, but did not scare her. Inside, she knew it was still Dayu, and he would protect her.

Suddenly, the strange cloak of feathers on the demon's back moved and shook. It formed into two wings, which began to flap up and down, creating a strong wind, and stirring up loose dirt and leaves.

Nikomi cried out as she felt the ground leave her feet. Dayu… He still wasn't moving, and there was blood coming from his mouth. She screamed again, yet there was nothing but the darkness to answer her cry.

Extra Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Hope you like the new bad guy, Juro, too. What does he want Nikomi for? Why is Dayu's youkai blood suddenly surfacing?? Review if you want to find out!


	7. Under the Blue Sky

Author's Note: Early update! Yay! Not because of the amount of reviews I got (which were enough, but I would have liked to see more) but because this is a BIG turning point in the story, and I wanted it to be up soon, so that I could leave it up for an extra few days. Sound good? Sure it does. By the way, visit my website! I can't write the address, cause then the page'll go all weird, but you can go to my bio page and click on the link there. It's an InuYasha shrine, and I hope that you like it. Lot's of up to date info on there and such. Thanks! 

 I plan to make this story at least 10 chapters long, so we have a little bit to go before we reach that point. For now, keep reviewing, and maybe we'll make it there, eh? Remember, you stop reviewing; I stop writing. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Um… I think that I ran out of mildly interesting disclaimers. (See other pages for disclaimers if you really want one) Also… **Some Adult content in this story! PG-13 material!** No, no rated R stuff or anything, I just finally wrote something that really uses the PG-13 rating of this story. You have been warned… Not that there really is anything to be warned about shrug

Way Worn

Chapter 7: Under the Blue Sky

"No! How could you?!" Nikomi pounded on the youkai, Juro's chest and screamed. Tears ran down her cheeks as she fought the grasp of the powerful demon. They were flying, high above the forest now, so that all of the trees meshed together to form a blanket of soft green below them. Although, how soft a land it would actually be, the female hanyou had no intention of finding out.

            After a quick glance downward, Nikomi quickly changed her mind about struggling. She contented herself with weeping, allowing the tears to stain her face and kimono.

"Dayu…"

*******************************

            Crouched over the spot where the demon had taken Nikomi, Dayu inhaled the scent of the dirt deeply. He didn't notice the few drops of blood that trickled from the corner of his mouth; his mind was far too gone for even pain.

             The male hanyou's blood red eyes turned towards the azure horizon as he sniffed the air. That creature was up there with her somewhere. That demon…

            Dayu clenched his fists, his claws drawing blood in his own palm. With a deep-throated growl, he dashed off into the forest in the direction of the demon and his female.

********************************

            "You'll die now!" Nikomi yelled as she dashed at Juro with her claws up. All the good it did her, though, for he was there and gone in a flash. She tried this move numerous times, and each time he moved effortlessly out of the way. As she bent over, panting, the female hanyou dimly began to wonder why this demon hadn't struck her. He simply moved, but never laid a claw on her.

            Looking up, her amber eyes sparkling with rage and slight fatigue, she saw him smiling, looking up at the blue sky. His claws were neatly tucked into the sleeves of his dark green kimono, and his crimson hair danced lightly with the wind.

            Nikomi sighed, realizing that her efforts where useless. She sat down on the ground, and buried her face in her hands with her ears pressed back against her hair. There were no tears, just thoughts floating about in her mind.

            "Done, then?" Juro turned to face the distraught female, one eyebrow arched up in question.

            "Why? Why did you take me? Why did you hurt him?" She asked, her voice muffled slightly by her hands still covering her face. "Why?"

            He smiled again, she saw his eyes flash gray for a moment. "Because, love, I can." He walked over to her, taking her chin in his claws. Nikomi tried to pull away, but he would not allow her to. He forced her to look into his eyes. They were that strange gray again, and Nikomi could not tear her gaze away. She was frozen. "And because you're mine now. Or will be once I take you."

            He stood, still holding her in place with his eyes. "You see, you're scent…" He paused for a moment, closing his eyes dreamily, "Is absolutely intoxicating… When you're in heat."

            Nikomi felt her face heat up with blush. Not only from embarrassment, but from rage. How dare he!

            "And now," Juro continued, walking in a circle around the sitting female hanyou, "I will take you as mine, and mine alone."

*******************************

            Dayu was running as fast as his legs would carry him. He could hear screaming in the distance, and it was Nikomi. He knew _his_ female's voice anywhere. Not to mention that her scent was unusually strong, and had a slight sweet smell to it that was strangely arousing.

            "I'll kill you!" He snarled loudly, trying to get the attention of the demon as he finally crashed into the opening. The scene before him was appalling.

            The demon had Nikomi pushed up against a tree, his strong grip holding her arms down, and one leg bent up between hers to keep them from moving. Her kimono was ripped, exposing a fair amount of the top of her chest.

            "Dayu!" She screamed. Her face was red and blotchy as the tears ran down, "Please, please help—" She was cut off as the demon slapped her across the face, leaving long scratches along her cheek that bled.

            Dayu could not take that. The human side of him had always disapproved of striking females. He had stopped many men in the village from hitting their wives. Humans were strange like that. The only creatures that will hit their females… Although now it seemed that humans and demons weren't so different after all.

            With a snarl unheard of by any other before, Dayu leapt at the demon, aiming for the throat.

            Juro easily jumped out of the way, leaving the male hanyou to scrape air. Nikomi fainted, but with a quick re-direction, Dayu caught her as she fell. That scent… What was it? It was so strange and new to him.

            "Young one. You smell it also, and I pity you for being so naïve." The demon smiled at the two, "If you were a normal creature, I would also pity you for interrupting me. But I know all too well that you are not."

            "What do you mean by that?" Dayu spat out, holding the still unconscious Nikomi in the protective circle of his arms. His body shook with the drive to kill. If it wasn't for that demon's damned gray eyes, the male hanyou would have already ripped his throat out.

            Juro's eyes went back to purple, allowing the weight to lift from Dayu's body. "Honestly, you sorry creature. You did not notice the amazing power you have to transform into a full demon just like that?" The demon raised an eyebrow. When he received no answer, he sighed and continued, "You're mother was the protector of the Shikon No Tama, was she not?" Dayu nodded. He was silently planning a course of action to get Nikomi out of this place and away from this demon.

            "Stupid humans…" Juro muttered under his breath, "No one can destroy the Shikon Jewel by simply burning it! You're dim witted mother attempted that, and failed. Of course, she has no idea, which surprises me. Apparently she does not have as much power as the original jewel protector, but I stray from the point." The demon sighed again, looking up towards the cobalt blue of the sky, "The jewel reappeared not long after, intent on finding its protector again," Juro turned back to look Dayu in the eyes, his own, purple eyes, turning gray once more, "And it's host… was a young hanyou. I dare say that it found its protector again, did it not?"

            Dayu looked up, barely able to comprehend what he was hearing. Realization came in a flood of memories. There had been a reason for everything that had happened in his life. His parents leaving him to those people… Winding up with the village miko and a half dog demon as his new parents: Kagome and InuYasha, the protectors, the gatherers… of the sacred jewel. Fate was at hand again.

Juro smiled wickedly, his point finally realized, "And now that everyone knows… You have not long to live, my young, naïve friend. I would kill you myself for the jewel, but it would be much more satisfying to watch as both of you are ripped to pieces."

            Dayu could smell the scents of hundreds of demons lurking about the area, most on their way towards the clearing.

The Shikon Jewel had returned. 

Extra Author's Note: Like I said, major turning point. I know this chapter went a little fast. If you have any questions that I can answer, feel free to ask them in your reviews. If your email address is available, I'll send you a reply via email. If your address isn't, because you think that I'm some kind of phyco stalker (wouldn't be the first time ^_^) Then I'll understand, and simply reply to your question in the next chapter's author's note. Till Then!


	8. The Shikon No Tama

Author's Note: Okay, it's been awhile. Sorry for the wait, I've been my usual busy self. I  forced myself to stay awake and write this so that I could put it out, and I actually finished. Yay! Reviews were fine, but not great. Remember… You stop reviewing; I stop writing. Well, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I tied InuYasha to a chair in my room, and tried to get him to say that I owned him. All I get is "Moe Moo Mew!" Hm… Perhaps I should take the gag out of his mouth.

Question answering:

Bee: A very good question. But Nikomi did not leave just because she thought that Kagome was trying to kill her. That was only something that made her think about leaving. The real reason that Nikomi left was to find her father. She felt as though she needed to find out who he was, since no one ever told her. Also, Nikomi's a bit stubborn. When she gets something into her head, it's hard to force her to see reason.

Way Worn Chapter 8: The Shikon No Tama 

"It's all my fault, Sango… I'm so sorry," Kagome held her face in her hands, forcing back tears. The demon exterminator did not look up from feeding her child, Anki. Instead, she simply shook her head.

            Kagome saw the slight movement, and touched the woman's arm, "No, it is. I didn't tell you but… I was giving Nikomi a sleeping mixture that I made every night. You see… I was worried."

            Sango willed herself to look up now, her eyes questioning along with her words, "Worried about what?"

            Kagome sighed and looked down at the ground. She began absently drawing little lines in the dirt with her finger as she spoke, "Dayu. I was worried about my son. It's so strange, but… but I felt something when I first found him in the forest, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it…" Sango watched as the miko drew a circle, "It had been so long since I felt that. I finally realized that it was the feeling that I got when a Shikon shard was near. I figured it out not long after… Dayu had the Jewel of the Four Souls inside of his body."

            Sango looked up into Kagome's face, startled, "The Shikon jewel? But we destroyed it!"

            Kagome shook her head, "It came back, just like it did after it burned with Kikyo's body," Kagome looked up towards the sky, and hugged her knees to her chest, "My poor Dayu… All the sorrow and bloodshed that follows the jewel… I hope that it doesn't catch up with him."

            Sango shook her head, "But why did you give Nikomi a sleeping potion?"

            "Because I didn't want Dayu to leave our protection. I knew that if Nikomi was forced to stay here, then he would too," The miko replied, "And I was right. She left, and he followed. She left because she was afraid of me…" Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes again, and she tried hopelessly to blink them away.

            Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "It's alright. Don't worry, they'll be fine since they have each other." Silently the exterminator said a prayer for the two.

***********************************

            "No…" Dayu held the unconscious Nikomi tightly to his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head, and closed his eyes tightly. "I'll never be able to tell her…" He choked out, as he smelled the demons getting closer, "Tell her that I—"

            "Shut up, Dayu. I'm not dead yet," the female hanyou stirred in his arms as she muttered, "What happened?"

            Startled, the hanyou looked down with wide eyes. The moment their eyes locked, though, his expression changed to that of sorrow.

            "I'm sorry, Nikomi," He squeezed her tightly, "But it's all over…"

            "What are you talking about?!" She yelled, struggling out of his grip. Dimly the female finally realized that the top of her kimono was ripped, exposing a fair amount of the top of her chest. With a yelp, she crossed her arms over her body as if she were hugging herself, and turned a few shades of red.

            Dayu sighed and looked away. Juro had disappeared somewhere, most likely a more comfortable spot to watch the show.

            "What's that?! Why are there a bunch of demons coming this way?!" Nikomi had finally smelled the mingling scents of the creatures, and began to panic. She laid her ears tightly to the back of her head, and glanced fearfully at the edges of the forest.

            Dayu rose. He would protect her. He had promised Sango… He had promised himself.

            "They're after the jewel." He said bluntly, 'The Shikon jewel. It's inside of me."

            Nikomi's eyes widened with shock and disbelief. "The Shikon No Tama? Oh gods… We're gonna die." She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, as if fighting some sort of inner battle. Suddenly, though, she was wide-awake, and ready, "I'm not going down without taking a few with me." The female hanyou flexed her claws, and moved into a stance.

            Dayu nodded, and joined her side. They would fight to the death.

**********************************

            "We have to find them!" InuYasha was close to panic. His son had the Shikon jewel inside of him… It was a well known fact that where the jewel went… Death, destruction, and sorrow followed at it's heals.

**********************************

            "Die!" Dayu yelled, slashing the throat of some strange demon that resembled a wolf. Nikomi was at his back, fighting the same. Although they seemed to be doing fine for the moment, both could smell the countless creatures on the way, and knew that they would be overwhelmed soon.

            Suddenly, Nikomi screamed as one of them leapt upwards and bit her deep in the shoulder. Pain seared through her, but she managed to twist around and slash the creature down from neck to hip. It fell to the ground in a pool of it's own blood, writhing in pain as it slowly died.

            "Dayu… We can't hold them off much longer!" She called over her shoulder as she killed another.

            "I know!" He called back. They were going to die in this forest. Would anyone find their bodies? His thoughts wandered. 

            There was silence between them for a few moments. The only sounds were of claws ripping flesh, and the whoosh of final breaths leaving the bodies of unfortunate demons.

            "The jewel," Nikomi finally whispered. Dayu heard her, but did not understand, "What?" He asked.

            "The jewel!" She yelled, "Use the power of the jewel!"

            "How?!" He yelled. How was he supposed to use this thing that he had only just found out was inside of him. How?

            "Try! Try or we'll surely die here!"

            With a forlorn cry of anger, Dayu whipped around and grabbed Nikomi by the shoulders. They locked eyes, but the female hanyou soon realized that he wasn't looking at her. He was looking through her; at something only he could see.

            Dayu fought an inner battle. He searched desperately inside himself for the power. It was there… It had to be.

            And there it was! Burning brightly inside of him. But it was too much… It would hurt her.

            Dayu suddenly felt Nikomi's grip on him tighten. She was gasping, and clinging to him as a demon tore at her back. He had no choice…

            A flash of pick light blinded him, and then there was nothing but the peaceful solitude of the night.

Extra Author's Note: I promise to let InuYasha go if you review. But if you don't…

"Mewm Mee!!"

Be quiet. You're mine now… Muhahahaha!!!


	9. Escape from Pain

Author's Note: Okay. Earlier update then usual. You guys did GREAT on reviews! I'm so proud sniffle Anyway, I let Inu go on the first day, because you guys did so good. He went on a rampage and tried to kill me afterwards, but I took Kagome AND Kikyo hostage. Now the poor guy doesn't know what to do. Who's he gonna save first? @_@ He's in deep trouble either way… Ah well, review, and I'll let them both go for him. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I have Kagome and Kikyo hostage in order to get the cute, little hanyou to do my bidding…

Way Worn

Chapter 9: Escape from Pain

It was dark. Not only from lack of light, but from lack of life as well. The night creatures were silent, and the moon gave off poor light, as it was covered by dark storm clouds. The comforting breeze was not even present to mingle with the leaves and bushes. All was silent for miles around.

            Dayu awoke, confused and in pain. As he slowly sat up, he felt his stomach shift, and lost its content to the bushes. Slowly, with one clawed hand clasped over his stomach, and the other clutched to his forehead, the hanyou stood.

********************************

            Pain.

            Pain was all she could comprehend. It tore through every inch of her body until she felt as though she were being ripped apart. And the light… It was too bright. It burned her eyes even when she held them tightly shut.

            And then she was falling. Falling to the ground without anyone to catch her this time. She didn't care, though. Pain cannot continue to heighten until death. There is a point where pain simply bottoms out, leaving the person blissfully numb.

            That was how Nikomi felt just before the darkness.

********************************

            She had to be there. No one just disappears! She was in the bushes, or… somewhere else. He could smell her, but she was nowhere to be found.

            Dayu tore through the woods in search of Nikomi. Her scent was in the air, but she hadn't been next to him as she had been before… then.

            The hanyou ignored the searing pain in his head, even though it felt as if someone had grabbed a rock and begun hitting him over the head with it repeatedly. Every joint in his body protested the movement, but he forced each one to keep going.

            "Damnit!" He could smell her scent so strongly, but she wasn't there. With an exasperated sigh, Dayu gave into his body, and sat on some moss to rest. He leaned his back comfortably against the tree behind him, and perked his ears up in hoped of hearing her.

            "Dayu?"

            A painful turn of the head, and she was there; dangling from the tree branch directly above him.

            "Oh… It hurts so much. Please help me down…" She groaned, lifting her head up slightly to look at him. Obviously, though, the movement was too much for her weakened body. Her ears drooped pitifully, and she fainted. Dayu was there to catch her again, and she landed softly and safely in his arms.

            "You poor thing…" He muttered as he took her over to the moss to lie her down, "You must have been clinging to that branch for hours…"

**********************************

            "What?! She went to find Sess… Sesshomaru?!" Miroku could not believe his ears. Nikomi had gone to find her cold and heartless father, whom she had no idea had vowed to hill her.

_"Here this, though. If I ever see her again, I shall kill her without a second thought."_

            "I have to go find her!" The monk slammed the base of his staff into the dirt, creating a dust cloud. Strangely, there was no wind to blow it away today. It was awfully dark for morning, too.

            "InuYasha already went out to find them," Sango spoke softly. There was no reason to speak any louder, for no birds chirped, and no villagers hustled about outside on _this_ morning.

**********************************

            InuYasha could only remember one thing: the blinding pink light. His mind was clouded at the moment, and thoughts came sluggishly to him. What… what had happened? He had been searching for the two, and had caught their scent strongly on the wind. There had been demons… many of them.

            He forced his stiffened body to rise, and groaned slightly at the pain that met him. There was something wet under his nose. He lifted a claw to it, and looked with blurry eyes upon the drop of crimson blood. What had happened?

***********************************

            Dayu helped to sit Nikomi up once she was awake again. He could tell that she could not see, but her nose could still smell his scent. She smiled slightly, and clutched closer to his warm body. She was so cold…

            "Nikomi?" He craned his neck to see her face. His body was beginning to feel much better, but it seemed that she was in much worse shape. "We should go back to the village," He mumbled into her ear; rubbing his nose into her sweet smelling, silver hair.

            "No…" He barely heard her speak. She then began to cough horribly. Dayu held her a little away from him to see her face clearly. She heard his gasp, and opened her eyes slowly in question.

            Dayu knew that there was something horribly wrong. A thin trickle of blood came down from the corner of the female hanyou's mouth, and her face was incredibly pale.

            "Nikomi…" He said softly, holding her close to his chest in an embrace, as if trying to keep her there with him… to keep her safe from the world.

            "We can't go back," She choked a bit, "I have to find my father…"

            Dayu continued to hold her close. He could feel silent sobs raking through her fragile body, and almost felt like giving into the emotion himself. His poor Nikomi… If she died, she'd never see her father.

************************************

            "He's dead, me lord," The green, toad-like demon announced bitterly to his master.

            The tall demon, with flowing silvery hair and cold, amber eyes, spoke, "Juro. I should have known that he wouldn't last very long," his voice was even, and emotionless, "After all, she is my daughter."

            "I knew it, me lord! I knew it all along! Juro was weak, and… and—"

            "And disposable. Go, Jakken. It is time for the second part of our plan."

            "Yes, lord Sesshomaru."

Extra Author's Note: And look who's finally turned up! Well, I have some great ideas for the next chapter, so you better review if you wanna see them. Not only for the story's sake, but for poor, confused InuYasha's sake, too. He still can't decide who to save first. I could fix all that if you review!


	10. Green Demon

Author's Note: Yay! You guys did great on reviews, so I let both Kagome and Kikyo go (although some people wanted me to kill Kikyo while I had the chance…) InuYasha snarled at me, but then Kagome started screaming at him, and Kikyo tried to take him to Hell with her again. Oi Vey… Anyway, sorry this chapter's short. I wanted to get one out soon to reward you guys for your efforts.  Here it is! If you want the next one to be longer, don't forget to review! Remember, if you stop reviewing; I stop writing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Way Worn

Chapter 10: Green Demon

Nikomi lay on a soft bed of moss, mumbling incoherent nonsense, as a thin trickle of blood ran down her chin. Sweat beads were forming all over her body as she shivered uncontrollably. No matter how hard he tried to push it away, Dayu's thoughts continued to wonder about whether she would live or die.

            It wasn't hard to figure out that the Shikon jewel power that he had released killed every demon within a mile or so, perhaps even further. This fact also made it clear that Nikomi had been hurt from it, too. After all, half of the blood that coursed through her veins was youkai.

            The male hanyou crouched down above her, laying a clawed hand on her feverish forehead. Her skin was burning hot, no wonder she was sweating. He winced, and pulled his hand away.

            "I'm sorry," Dayu whispered to her, even though he was sure she wouldn't hear him.

************************************

            He could smell the scent of her blood clearly on the wind. It was more than just outside of her body, he could smell it inside of her, trickling into places other than her veins. Nikomi was internally bleeding.

            InuYasha's mouth was set in a grin line. He had to find Nikomi and Dayu, and bring them back to Kagome. As it was, the female hanyou's scent told him that the miko might not be able to save her no matter how quickly the wounds were seen to.

************************************

            "Who are you and what do you want?" Dayu demanded.

            "Me? I was simply pa…passing through." The green demon replied, shaking slightly.

            Dayu looked at him thoughtfully. This little toad-like demon did not seem to pose any threat. It did seem odd, though, that he was still alive. "Fine. You can go on your way now. I have a sickly friend to take care of, and I can't be bothered."

            "Sick you say?" It asked, glancing past the hanyou to the female on the moss, "How sick?" the creature looked up with a strange, almost delighted look upon his ugly face, "Do you fear she will die?"

            Dayu nodded. His stomach tightened, and threatened to turn on him as he did so. That simple nod was like admitting that she was already buried. It killed him inside.

            "Oh…" It hissed. After a few moments of pondering and watching the female hanyou shutter on the moss, it looked up again, "The… There might be a way to save her."

His grin was like ice, sending shivers down Dayu's spine.

************************************

            Miroku crouched low over the footprint in the dirt. It was InuYasha's, no doubt. The monk sighed deeply as he picked up his staff, the rings on the top clanging together almost cheerfully. Miroku could not feel any joy today, no matter how beautiful the forest seemed.

            It had been so long ago. Fifteen years, and he could still remember the day she was born. He chuckled slightly, the memories bringing him a bit of happiness. He had attacked InuYasha, thinking that the hanyou was the cause of Sango's suffering. In fact, though, the poor creature had been just as startled as he was.

            The monk hadn't seen it then, but that day had been a blessing. Not only did he care for Nikomi as if she was his own daughter, but the child had brought he and Sango together.

            He had vowed to protect them, always and forever; and that was exactly what he intended to do.

***************************************

            "Tenseiga?" Dayu asked, his head cocked slightly to the side, "What is that?"

            "Ah… It is a most powerful sword, most powerful. It can heal the simplest wound, and even wake the dead if it's master bid it do so." The toad demon replied, his eyes wide.

            "It could heal Nikomi?" Dayu asked, glancing toward her as she groaned and shifted slightly.

            "Perhaps it could, perhaps it could. You have to convince the master of the sword to heal her for you. Of course, this is a problem. He'll ask you to do one favor for him. If you can do that…" Jakken was sweating now, and becoming slightly twitchy, "Lor—I mean, the sword master will save her."

That grin again… There was evil in it, Dayu knew. But in order to save Nikomi, he had no choice but to follow the creature's instructions.

Extra Author's Note: There are so many plot twists in this, I actually had to write them on sticky notes, and stick them around my monitor. It doesn't even look like a monitor anymore. It looks like… a screen with sticky notes around it, lol. If you want to find out what these plot twists are, then don't forget to review!


	11. Dreams and Kisses

Author's Note: We got to review 100! Past it even! Great job everyone, and keep those reviews coming. Sorry it took a little longer than expected to update, but I was busy these past two weeks. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, and don't forget: if you stop reviewing; I stop writing. Enjoy!

_Foxterr's Review Answers:_

Shadow Heart: Thanks for reviewing because I really appreciate your opinion. Yes, it is very strange that Sango is a 'stay at home mom,' but she cares about her children, and wants to be there for them. She can't just leave them in the hut while she goes off looking for demons to kill, can she? As for Sesshomaru and Jakken being off… Well, this is fanfiction isn't it? I do my best. Thanks again for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** 1. the repudiating or denying of a claim; disavowal.2. a statement made to save one's own ass.  _(Random House College Dictionary and the movie Dogma)_

Way Worn Chapter 11: Dreams and Kisses 

It wasn't just dark around her; it was hollow. With her knees to her chest, and her arms wrapped around her legs for security, she sighed softly, her eyes darting amid the darkness for movement. Where was she? Had she died?

No.

            She was not dead, but she was not living either. Her breath quickened, as she felt the walls starting to close in around her, but there were no walls. What was happening?

            The pink light started out dim, just a speck in the shadows. But it grew, and it hurt her eyes to look at something so bright among the darkness. It darted here and there at first, like a firefly on a summer evening. This familiar memory helped her to stand. Something she knew… Something that she remembered… 

            She quickly found that every time she took a step forward, the light moved back. She choked back sobs that rose in her throat.

"Where are you going?"

            The feel of her voice and the familiar sound of it helped her to move on towards the light.

**************************************

            "Nikomi? Can you hear me? Say something else!" Dayu spoke to the almost lifeless body of the female hanyou hanging limply in his arms. She had been silent for the past hour or so, without stirring or muttering incoherent nonsense. But Dayu could tell that she was still restless. Her closed eyelids continued to flutter and her breathing was quick.

"Where are you going?"

            He had heard her clearly. It was the first thing she had said in almost a day, but she was still unconscious. Her lips were moving now, but no sound came out. Dayu lowered his face close to hers in an attempt to hear her. All he found was her warm breath on his cheek.

            "Come on, hanyou! We're very close to the sword master!" A very twitchy and nervous toad demon announced, louder than necessary.

*************************************

            The light had spoken; two words that startled and confused her. Who was the Sword Master? Was the light leading her to him? It was so strange… This hollow world frightened her.

***************************************

            "Miroku…" InuYasha could smell the monk's scent. The wind was blowing from behind the hanyou this morning, and it carried the scent of Miroku on it. "Why is he following me?" the hanyou muttered to himself, "There's nothing he can do."

            _'You're wrong…'_ The wind told him, _'The monk will help the girl… Because, when the time comes, she will save all of your lives…"_

            InuYasha paused for a moment, perking his ears up. Did the wind speak to him, or was he simply going crazy?

*************************************

            "Come here!" She yelled furiously at the pink light. It continued to move away from her, forcing her tired legs to step further into the never-ending darkness. She paused for a moment, her breath coming in short gasps. She felt her silver hair falling around her face, and angrily pushed it back. With a sigh, she straightened and took another step towards the light.

            Suddenly, the light stopped flittering this way and that, and stopped moving away from her. In fact, it grew. It grew until she could see an image appearing inside of it. There was a white space, bright and cheerful.

            With tentative fingers, she reached out to touch the light, but pulled her hand away. Her fingers had gone through into the other space. How was that possible? Carefully, she reached out again. The light felt warm against her hand, but her fingers felt cold.

            Hope burned inside of her. Hope that she could make it out of this dark hell. Pushing away all of her fears, she stepped through the light.

************************************

            "What the hell is wrong with her?!" Jakken screeched at Dayu as he hopped around the hanyou. Dayu shook his head as he laid down a wildly thrashing and screaming Nikomi.

            "I wish I knew…"

************************************

            Her skin was burning. It felt like fire was consumer her entire body. And then… It was pleasantly calm.

            There was white all around her, but it was not menacing as the shadows had been. It was cheerful, and a welcome change to her frightened mind. Turning around, she saw the light, and watched as it became small, darting about like a firefly, again. It whirled around her in circles, and then went off into the space.

            And there was Dayu. His short, black hair framing his gentle face, and his ragged wolf ears perked up. He walked over to her with a smile on his face. She knew that smile, and it comforted her to see it again. His amber eyes sparkly joyously at her as he held out the pink light in his hands. She watched him, curiously.

            "Come back to me, Nikomi. Come back home," He whispered. His words sent shivers down her spine. She could feel her limbs tingling with excitement.

            Grinning still, Dayu stepped towards her, the pink light disappearing from his hands, and touched her cheek gently. She felt her breath catch in her throat, as her heartbeat sped up.

            Slowly, he lowered his mouth upon hers for a gentle kiss.

*************************************

            Nikomi opened her eyes only to find Dayu in her arms. Their lips were together, and she felt as though lightning bolts were coursing through her body.

            "Nikomi?" He mumbled against her lips, pulling away slightly. The female hanyou managed a weak smile.

            "I'm okay…" She whispered to him, keeping her grip around his neck tight. He sat up, bringing her with him, but stopped when he saw her wince. The pain inside was unlike anything she had ever felt before. "…For now" She muttered.

            "The sword master is not far away!" Jakken grinned evilly to himself as he announced the news, "A few more hours and we'll be there!"

            Dayu looked into Nikomi's eyes, his gaze holding a love that she could not see, "Will you be alright until then?" He asked her. Nikomi nodded as the male hanyou picked her up to continue their journey to save her life.

Extra Author's Note: This chapter was a little strange, I know. But I just finished watching an episode of 'Serial Experiments: Lain,' and it got me in the mood to write something a little weird. If you've ever seen that anime, you know what I'm talking about. I'm still confused… @_@. Anyway, Fluffy will be interacting with our two main characters in the next chapter, and a major dilemma for Dayu coming up (Not to mention more fluff between Nikomi and him.) Review and stay tuned! 


	12. A Wicked Smile

Author's Note: Yes, this chapter is short. Why? Because I only got a few reviews. I know you're out there! Review… I'm watching you. Remember, stop reviewing, and I stop writing (or stunt my writing in this case) Okay, fine… The truth is that this was just the best place to stop. Perhaps if I had had a few more reviews I would have wracked my brain to write further beyond this point. But since I didn't have that many… I wasn't compelled to do so. Alright, enough of my ranting. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Let's see… I have an InuYasha poster, and six of the mangas… But so far I haven't been able to find the actual thing on ebay. Anybody know of a seller?

Way Worn

Chapter 12: A Wicked Smile

He was tall, and with one sniff of the air Dayu could tell that he was youkai. His long, silver hair waved gently around him, it's ends brushing against his beautiful kimono. One hand rested on a fluffy white boa wrapped around his shoulder and touching the side of his face, which held the familiar red youkai stripes, and a blue half moon on his forehead. Dark, amber eyes regarded them coldly as the group stepped forward.

The Sword Master.

            "Lor— I mean Sword Master!" Jakken did his best to act formal, "I have brought you a few who ask your assistance in a matter of healing." The green toad demon ran over to the youkai, sweating profusely.

            "Of course…" The voice was icy cold and emotionless, "But I will ask a favor that will be carried out before I perform the healing. Understand, hanyou?" He turned his gaze to glare at Dayu. The male hanyou nodded quickly.

            "First, what is it that you want me to do?" He stood still, expecting Dayu to walk over to him rather than vice versa. With slightly shaky steps, Dayu gripped Nikomi tighter and stepped forward towards the sword master. He felt Nikomi's claws gripping his arms through his kimono.

            "Please help us," the male hanyou bowed slightly, "My friend here, Nikomi, she's dying. Please save her and I'll do anything…"

            "Dayu…" Nikomi spoke to stop him from going any further. There was something about this demon that was strange… She didn't trust what he was telling them anymore than she trusted the toad demon. With amber eyes, she looked up at the sword master defiantly.

*************************************

            Sesshomaru was pleased by Jakken's work. For once the creature hadn't messed something up. Everything would go according to plan now, just as long as the male hanyou did what was asked of him.

            Suddenly, though, the female had dared to look him straight in the eyes. Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback by this. How dare such an insolent creature look at him so boldly! And then he realized; this was his daughter. No wonder she was so foolhardy.

            For a moment, fatherly pride rose inside of the youkai, but he did not understand the feeling. With a glare towards the girl, he forced the unwanted emotion down, and continued to bait his new minions.

************************************

            "What the hell do you think you're doing?" InuYasha growled at the monk, "I told Sango and Kagome that I'd find them. I don't need you tagging along."

            Miroku scowled at the hanyou, "She's my daughter, and I intend to help find her. Besides, you know well, InuYasha, that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." The monk raised an eyebrow at him.

            InuYasha took a deep breath to keep himself under control. It had been a long time since this… _human_ had beaten him. But the monk had saved his life more than once, and he had shoved the foolish hanyou pride to the back of his mind. Now, though, the old emotions were resurfacing. The teenage, hormonal driven anger was coming back full force.

            "Listen, Miroku. I can do this by myself. I don't need _you _helping me!" He growled, laying his ears flat against his silver hair. His hand drifted to the hilt of Tetsusaiga, but he managed to stop himself from drawing it.

            Miroku shook his head, "Stop this. I'm coming with you, and that's that."

***********************************

            "You're task is simple," Sesshomaru told them in his even, emotionless voice, "When you bring me what I ask, I will heal your friend."

            "You see! I told you that the sword master would help you! He's generous and—"

Jakken earned himself a toss through the air, landing in a nearby pond. "… And he's oh so forgiving!" The toad demon sputtered out when he came to the surface.

            Sesshomaru paid little attention to the nuisance. Watching the two carefully, he watched as the female winced in pain and slumped back onto the male's shoulder.

Yes… He had them right where he wanted them.

***********************************

            "Nikomi?" Dayu felt her go limp in his arms, and panic struck him quickly. The sword master had to help her. She didn't have much time left. "Please," He begged as he bent slowly down to his knees in order to lower the unconscious Nikomi onto the ground, "Please tell me what I have to do."

            The youkai's mouth curved into a wicked smile.

            "Kill InuYasha, and bring me Tetsusaiga."

Extra Author's Note: What will happen now?? Will Nikomi die? Will InuYasha? Review to find out!


	13. Payment

Author's Note: You've decided to review again! YAY! Well, I made this chapter longer. Hope that it helps with the cliffhanger at the end of the last one. Well… not mush to say except… If you stop reviewing, I stop writing. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I only borrow the characters for fun. Why am I actually making a formal statement under the disclaimer?? I think I've lost my mind… You can be the judge of that (shameless advertisement) if you go read my one shot comedy AU (mouthful, huh?) I Wish… On the web now!

Way Worn

Chapter 13: Payment

"Stop, InuYasha… Do you hear that?" Miroku halted his movements, holding his staff out in front of the hanyou. He listened intently for a few moments. Yes, there was definitely something heading this way… But what exactly it was, was something that only the hanyou could assume with his acute ears.

            "Yeah, I hear it," InuYasha muttered, a growl forming deep in his throat, "What in the hell is that…?" He sniffed the air, hoping that his other senses could shed some light on the creature. Unfortunately, the wind was not on his side, as it was blowing away from the hanyou as opposed to towards him. This made it near impossible to pick up a good scent.

            "It's getting closer," Miroku warned, holding his staff at the ready.

            "You don't have to tell me," InuYasha growled, pulling Tetsusaiga from it's sheath.

            Both males tensed as they heard bushes rustled slightly to the right of them. Their eyes darted to the spot, hands gripping their trusty weapons, ready to attack at a moment's notice…

            And out from the bushes, ever so gently, stepped a regal and sleek looking fox demon.

            "Shippo?"

****************************************

            "You want me to…" Dayu trailed off, as his voice seemed to leave him. The Sword Master, the only one who could possibly save his dear Nikomi's life, had just asked him to kill his father in return for the deed. It didn't matter that InuYasha wasn't his actual father… the older hanyou had raised him as a son.

            The statement hung in the air. Settling in like ice on the hanyou's skin, and causing him to shiver. The question weighed in his mind…

Allow Nikomi, his love, to die, or kill the one person he loved as a father?

***************************************

            Sesshomaru's smile had not left his mouth. His plan was working out quite nicely. Of course it would, he had created it himself. And if everything continued to go as planned…

InuYasha would die

He would have Tetsusaiga

And his shameful daughter, Nikomi, would die as well

**************************************

            "What are you doing here??" Asked a very confused and irritable InuYasha. First Miroku had joined in the hunt, and now the little fox demon? Sure, Shippo had grown up a lot in these past fifteen years, but he would still be in the way!

            "I came to help." Shippo said evenly, glaring at the hanyou as if challenging him to order him away.

            "You're supposed to be taking care of the women!" InuYasha yelled, sheathing Tetsusaiga.

            "If Sango was here, she would smack you for that. You know that they can take care of themselves. Kagome sent me to make sure that you two didn't do anything stupid." The fox demon replied, a humorous tone to his voice.

            Miroku and InuYasha exchanged glances for a moment, before accepting this fact with a sigh.

**************************************

            _'What am I doing?'_ Dayu asked himself over and over again as he trekked deeper into the woods. He had left Nikomi with the Sword Master and the green toad demon after promising that he would return with Tetsusaiga… and something that would prove that InuYasha was dead. The male hanyou shuddered at the thought.

            It was odd that, out of all of the things that he could have asked, the strange youkai had chosen this task. It was almost as if he knew of the hanyou's ties with InuYasha.

            Dayu caught InuYasha's scent rather quickly, along with Miroku and Shippo's. He sighed. This was going to be near impossible.

**************************************

            "InuYasha…"

            "I hear it, I'm not deaf!" The hanyou said, barely above a whisper. The wind had changed direction, and he could smell the fast approaching intruder this time. He stood up straight, a smile on his face, "It's okay."

            Miroku lowered his staff, and Shippo lowered his bristling fur, and smiled as well.

            Whatever welcome they were expecting, they did not receive.

            A flash of dark blue from the shadows darted between each of them, stopping at a very startled InuYasha.

            "I'm sorry…" He heard the words, but they didn't process. Not that they had any time to, as a clawed hand came up quickly, and slashed InuYasha's throat.

**************************************

            "Where's Dayu?" Nikomi whispered, the words unwilling to come out of her parched throat.

            "He's gone to pay for your healing," A cold voice answered.

            "Oh… Will he be back soon?" The female hanyou's mind was not working properly for her. It drifted in and out of consciousness, and it seemed that all reason had left her, "I'm thirsty… Where's Dayu?"

            Sesshomaru sighed. He almost felt sorry for her. Slowly bleeding to death was, most likely, a very painful thing. He was surprised that she had lasted this long. Of course, she was part demon. Part _him_ no less.

            He would probably be doing her a favor if he ended it right now. A quick slice with his claws and her suffering would be done with. But he had to keep her alive until the male got back. He would, of course, want to see her before he presented the sword.

            "I'm really thirsty…"

            "Jakken, get her some water," Sesshomaru was almost startled to hear this come out of his mouth. Could it be that he actually… _cared_ for this girl? No… He just wanted to keep her alive. That was it.

**************************************

            "What the…" InuYasha clutched his now bleeding throat as he staggered back a few steps. Luckily, the older hanyou had stepped backwards just as the claws reached his skin. The resulting wound on his neck was shallow, but bled freely.

            Dayu stepped back, utter fear written clearly on his face. He had expected, or at least hoped, to kill on the first blow. This was not going as hoped.

            "Dayu?" Miroku shot both hanyous confused looks.

            "You tried to kill me!" InuYasha yelled out, leaping in front of Dayu before he could hurt anyone else, "What do you think you're doing?! Where's Nikomi?!"

            The young hanyou cringed back from InuYasha, "I… I left her with the Sword Master. I need to kill you so that she can live!" Fear forced him to blurt out everything.

            InuYasha stared for a moment, "The sword master?" He asked, "Why?"

            "Because he said that he would heal her," Dayu began to relax a bit, his breathing calmed slightly, and he felt his heart slow a bit.

            "He wanted me dead in return for her life?" InuYasha said slowly, as if he had to hear himself say it. Dayu nodded and added, "He wanted Tetsusaiga too…"

            Amber eyes met eyes just as golden. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until InuYasha suddenly lashed out, striking the young hanyou on the face with his claws. He left red stripes that left blood trickling down Dayu's cheek.

            "Try and kill me then."

Extra Author's Note: Gasp GO REVIEW!!!!      


	14. Emotions

Author's Note: The last chapter! Sorry I didn't warn you before, but I didn't realize it until I started writing this. And I made it really long, so I hope that everyone will be happy and content with it! Time for my thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers!

Thank you: Zephor, kitsunekit, incoherence, applejacks, Matsurika, Kagura, Mystical Dreamer, Aiko, starmoon, Yanagi Son, SHIPPOLOVER, Distant Luver, Fallenstardust, stage10, The Deity of Fun Dinner, Cute But Psyco, MysticalDreamer, Mysticalwaves, Sandra, Neko-Hime-Chan, EyecDumPpl, Twister, AmyUsagi, Kathey, Cat-Goddess, Space-pirate-Kitsune, Mashenia, lil washu-chan, Wolfgirl, Michiefmaker, bee, Pai, Lady Yami, ShadowHeart, Cherushi, no name, and my online friend, Angela! Thanks everyone!

I hope that you enjoyed this story, and continue to read my work (I do have some good ideas for future fanfics) Well, enjoy the chapter, and please review to make me happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, although I ordered manga number 6 (let's just hope that we don't have another incident like the poster…) Oh, and I also don't own the song, "The One" that's owned by Shakira. Yeah, it's quoted in here somewhere…

Way Worn

Chapter 14: Emotions

"It is good to have an end to journey toward; but it is the journey that matters, in the end."

               -Ursula K. Le Guin

____________

"Sword Master!" Sesshomaru's head turned towards the forest. The scent already let him know who this creature was. So, the male hanyou had returned, and there was blood on him… InuYasha's blood.

            "I killed him." The hanyou announced sullenly as he stepped into view. Sesshomaru looked him over with a critical eye. There was blood staining his dark blue kimono, his ears drooped pitifully, and his eyes had taken on a rather dull shade compared to their bright yellow. Then of course there was the fact that he was carrying Tetsusaiga. This was, by far, the most interesting part.

            "Here's your damned sword," He growled, forcing the blade into the dirt so that the sword stood upright, "Now heal Nikomi."

            Sesshomaru only half heard the insolent creature, as his mind was dwelling on more pressing matters. Such as, how in the hell had this young hanyou managed to kill InuYasha and take Tetsusaiga, while he, a very strong full demon, could not?

            The lord youkai had hoped that this very thing would happen, but he hadn't really thought that it actually would. He had expected the male hanyou to find InuYasha, get himself killed, and that would be it. If the plan worked perfectly, he would end up with everything… InuYasha dead, the female dead, and Tetsusaiga. It seemed that everything was working out. But… how?

            "Good," Was all he could force out of his mouth.

**************************************

            Dayu watched the Sword Master's face intently. The same stern mask remained, and refused to let any emotion get through. Dayu stood still, acting just as unhappy and disheveled as he had been. It would work… Miroku had said it would work. If it didn't work, Nikomi would die.

**************************************

            "Just as I thought…" InuYasha growled and clenched his fists in anger, "Sesshomaru."

            "What do we do now?" Shippo inquired, as he began to stand up, "Do you think I should go over there an—"

            "No!" Miroku hissed and pulled him down, "We have to stay downwind! Dayu's been told how to carry this out. As long as he doesn't let his emotions get the better of him, everything will go as planned."

            "Shhh!" InuYasha silenced them, "I'm trying to listen."

**************************************

            "So, you'll heal Nikomi now?" Dayu asked hopefully after a few minutes of tense silence.

            After a moment or so, Sesshomaru picked up Tetsusaiga with his newest borrowed arm. It was another dragon one, with dark green scales, and long, sharp nails. His mouth curved into a grin.

"No."

            Dayu took a step forward in a sudden flash of anger and rebellion, "What?!"

            Sesshomaru turned to look upon him, silencing all yells, "No, I will not. She is a disgrace, and will die."

            The young male hanyou was at a loss for words. _'But the plan…'_ His mind raced, _'It was supposed to work!'_

            "I don't know how you got Tetsusaiga from my dear brother," the youkai continued, "But he shall die too, now that I have the sword."

            The hanyou was stricken at this. His mouth moved a few times, saying a name that he could not get out:

            "Sesshomaru."

**********************************

            "How did you plan this to work out again, Miroku?" InuYasha asked, standing up quickly and facing the still crouching monk.

            "What happened?" Miroku asked, standing too, "What's going on?"

            "He knows!" InuYasha growled, "He knows that I'm still alive! He's planning to kill us all! Without Tetsusaiga…" He trailed off.

            "…We're doomed," Shippo finished, his eyes wide and frightened.

**********************************

            "Now, should I start with you, or my daughter?" Sesshomaru asked, the smile still upon his lips.

            "Oh! Start with him, me lord!" Jakken added helpfully, "He deserves it for deceiving you!"

            "Yes," The demon said thoughtfully, "But I know better. I shall kill her," He pointed the sword at an unconscious Nikomi.

            "No!" Dayu yelled, his emotions overriding all other actions. In one bound, he was standing between the youkai, and his love. "You are not going to kill her! You said that you would save her if I got you the sword, and I did! Save her now!" His voice became savage at the last part, his breath ragged, and his eyes widely bright.

            "You love her, do you?" Sesshomaru asked, "Well, I'll tell you a little story that you probably already know. This wretched creature was born to a mother who did not want her, but who learned to love her non the less, and a father who wanted her dead. She is a disgrace on my name, and I shall kill her for it."

            "But it's not her fault!" Dayu ground out, "It's yours!"

            Sesshomaru glared at the hanyou with eyes full of hate, "It is not my fault. Not even the youkai lord can keep his natural instincts in check every moment of the day."

            The young hanyou took a step forward, hoping to grab Tetsusaiga, his ears barely registered the last comment, but it brought him back to the conversation.

            "What?"

***********************************

            InuYasha laid his ears back in rage. His own brother to play tricks on young hearts just to get him killed and to finally get Tetsusaiga. He could not have a heart in there if he could act so emotionless.

            Miroku, next to the seething hanyou was by far angrier. He clenched his fists until his knuckles grew white, and took deep, ragged breaths. He would kill Sesshomaru for what he had done, for everything. He had taken Sango's innocence, borne her with a child, and tried to kill her and that child that she had grown to love. This demon did not deserve to live.

**********************************

            "Is it that surprising?" Sesshomaru asked, "Instincts can override anything. Love is never about it. It's always about lust when it comes to demons. It's about the will to survive… to live on with reproduction."

            Dayu saw his chance. In an instant, he was dashing forward for the sword, using speed that he had never known before. He felt the cold of the fang against the tough skin of his hand, and was just about to take a hold of it, when a sudden pain stuck him in the side.

            Sesshomaru had easily seen the hanyou's movements, as they were slightly slower than his own. With a simple dodge and slash, he stopped the young male in his tracks.

            Dayu fell onto the ground, a cloud of dust flying up as he skidding across the dirt, clutching his side. The blood pored from the fresh wound, mixing with the dirt and creating crimson tinted mud underneath him. But even through all the pain, the hanyou knew that he was still alive only because the youkai had held back.

            Sesshomaru calmly flipped the blade through the air, allowing the fresh blood to fly off of the tip. He wanted the boy alive. He wanted him to watch the murder… to understand.

            In a few steps, he was towering over the gently stirring female, watching her with interest. Her face held a rather sour look as if she knew exactly what was going on. Sesshomaru lifted the blade over his head, and prepared to end her life.

********************************

            "Nikomi!"

            The name called from various directions, and momentarily confused the lord youkai. He lowered the blade a few inches, and looked behind him.

            Miroku dashed out from behind the bushes, his face white with fear. InuYasha was not far behind him, clenching his fists in rage.

            The other voice had been rather forced. It had come from a gasping Dayu, trying desperately to stand up and fight for his love's life.

            With a growl, Sesshomaru forced the fang downwards. There was no use in waiting any longer. If he did, they would have time to interfere. He could feel the blade slicing through the female's defenseless little body as easily as if it were butter. The horrible sound, that only those with acute ears could hear, was the last breath leaving her lungs.

            A choking sound came from somewhere to his right. Dayu fought to keep his emotions under control, as he knew he could not stand. InuYasha, the monk, and the fox demon remained silent, their faces stricken.

            What was this feeling coursing through him now? Sesshomaru could not understand it, for it was something that he had never felt before. It grabbed at his heart and clenched it, sending a strange sort of pain throughout his body. Was this… remorse?

            He had killed his daughter, just as he had planned. But something was near killing him inside for it. Something that told the youkai that he had done wrong.

            As the pain built in his heart, threatening to tear him apart, Sesshomaru finally realized what he must do. This creature that he had created was not meant to die for his fault, but to live. She deserved life; a life that he had taken from her.

            Dropping Tetsusaiga to the ground, Sesshomaru slowly unsheathed Tenseiga. With sorrow filled eyes, he saw the blade glint in the light. He could see the demons now, above her body, ready to take the soul. In one slash, they were gone.

**********************************

            Nikomi stirred as she felt strong arms wrapped around her, "What happened?" She murmured, yawning as if just coming out of a very deep sleep.

            "You're alive!" A familiar voice cheered behind her. It was Miroku's, she knew. Where had he come from?

            "Yes… you're alive." She felt Dayu's warm breath on her ear, and returned the embrace quickly. "What happened?" She asked once more.

            "I really don't know…" InuYasha began; staring in the direction his brother had quietly gone in, "I don't think that we'll ever understand."

**********************************

**********************************

            The day was beautiful, the sun shining cheerfully, and not a cloud to be seen. Days had come and went, as a lazy summer rolled in. Flowers were blooming brighter, the air took on constant warmth, and the breeze was always welcome.

            Miroku and Sango sat underneath the shade of a tree just outside the village. They watched as young Anki toddled off after a butterfly, and giggled to himself happily.

            With a contented sigh, Sango leaned into Miroku, his arms wrapping around her lovingly.

            "Mother! Father!" The perfect silence was broken by Nikomi's ever-loud voice floating in from the village. Miroku smiled, and looked down at Sango. She grinned up at him.

            "There you two are!" Nikomi said brightly, walking over from behind a hut. She was dragging Dayu behind her, as always. He grinned sheepishly at them.

            "Hello, honey," Sango yawned and stretched lazily.

            Nikomi walked over to her little brother and picked him up off the grass. She touched his nose affectionately and he giggled. "Want me to watch him for you?"

            "That would be nice," Miroku said, his smile wide.

            "Good," Nikomi stated delightfully, "I need to start practicing, you know." And with that, she trotted off, the little one in her arms, and towing Dayu after her.

            Miroku made a kind of choking noise, and Sango stared after her daughter in silent amazement.

            "You don't think…" She trailed off, looking up at the monk with slight worry, and something else near delight.

            "No, of course not," He announced after a moment, although very unsure of his answer.

            They stared after the two lovebirds and sighed.

________________

"The way back home is always long, but if you're close to me; I'm holding on…" 


End file.
